Dangereuse Attirance
by Bakasims
Summary: Il était une fois... Ou Comment Voldemort démontra une fois de plus sa suprématie. UA/OOC/Death-fic/HPDM
1. Chapitre 1

**Démenti : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/OOC/UA/Death-fic**

**Paire : HPDM**

**Dangereuse Attirance**

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me figeais.

« Il faut y aller. »

« Déjà ? » dis-je cachant mal le tremblement de ma voix.

Je me retournais et fis face au visage grave de mon père tentant d'y trouver quelque chose de rassurant.

Mais je dus bien vite me rendre à l'évidence que mon destin était définitivement tracé.

Je poussais un soupir imperceptible et suivit mon père qui m'emmenait vers le pas de la porte. Je lui étais au moins reconnaissant pour ça. Après tout c'était lui qui avait m'avait emmené dans cette situation.

Devant l'entrée du manoir se tenait un carrosse noir entouré par deux hommes habillé d'un ensemble noir et Vert, des masques de Serpent leur cachant le visage.

Après un dernier regard vers mon père je me dirigeais vers eux et entrais dans le carrosse suivit par les deux gardes.

Le carrosse se mit en route et je regardais par la fenêtre de mon transport mon manoir s'éloigner lentement. Ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais. J'avais encore du mal à m'y faire, je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur. Mon père me l'avait interdit « ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà mon fils » avait-il dit et je lui en avais voulu.

Mais maintenant je comprenais, mieux ne valait pas avoir comme derniers souvenir leur visages ravagé par les larmes. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Le manoir disparu de mon champ de vision et je senti mon ventre se nouer encore un peu plus.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence pesant. Les gardes qui m'entourait était immobile et ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre, restant à l'affut de mes moindres gestes. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais vraiment m'enfuir.

La vie de ma famille reposait sur moi et ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte sacrifié que je leur en voulais au point de les voir mourir et si c'était le cas, au moindre de mes mouvement paraissant suspect j'étais sur que les hommes à mes cotés n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à se défouler sur moi.

Le carrosse s'arrêta soudainement après trois heures de routes et je regardais par la fenêtre. On était enfin arrivé. Une femme ouvrit la porte, sûrement une servante et je descendis précéder par les gardes.

Levant les yeux je fus soufflé par le château en face de moi. C'était la première fois comparé à mon père et mon frère que je voyais la demeure du seigneur Voldemort.

Le château était tout bonnement stupéfiant, entièrement de Argent, un jardin l'entourant sur plusieurs kilomètres, on se serait cru dans un conte de fées ! Des fontaines, des tonnes de fleurs, des statues, des haies taillées en formes de Serpents. C'étaient simplement magnifique.

La voix de la femme qui nous avait ouvert la porte du carrosse se fit entendre me sortant de ma contemplation.

« Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Je la regardais perplexe, on n'allait quand même pas parcourir le reste a pieds ? Il y avait tout de même un ou deux kilomètres à faire depuis le grillage.

Un des gardes posa sa main sur mon épaule et je suivis en soupirant la servante habillé de façon assez légère, il faut dire. Elle avait une robe courte noire et un décolleté plongeant le tout agrémenté de froufrous et des talons bas.

Quelques minutes de marches à peines, on s'arrêtaient devant une sorte de rond-point ou une immense fontaine représentant un serpent trônait. Un carrosse violet arriva et s'arrêta devant nous. Je montais dedans sans chercher plus à comprendre pourquoi on était descendu d'un carrosse pour en monter dans un autre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon transport s'arrêta et je descendis suivit de près par les gardes. Une immense porte en bois noir, nous faisait face.

Une autre servante habillée de la même façon que la fille d'avant, nous ouvrit la porte.

La porte ouverte, je pus voir avec stupéfaction un immense escalier rouge sombre donnant sur le deuxième étage, des servants habillé de costard violet et des servantes habillé toujours avec la même robe noir passant et repassant devant moi.

Un des gardes me tira par le bras et je consentis à le suivre, regardant avec curiosité les murs décoré de tableau ou les gigantesques fenêtres qui donnaient vu sur le jardin. Après plusieurs couloirs et un escalier on arriva devant une porte. Les gardes m'y firent entré et restèrent de chaque côté de la porte ne bougeant plus.

J'haussais les épaules et détaillait la pièce. C'était en faite une chambre bleu immense. Il y avait un lit pouvant contenir au moins trois personnes sans problème, une autre porte, une grande commode et un bureau avec un miroir. La chambre bien que jolie était assez vide enfaite mais très illuminée, plusieurs fenêtres dont les rideaux bleu pâle étaient tirés donnant vu sur un lac avec en arrière plan une forêt. La chambre devait donner sur l'arrière du château.

_Point de vue Omniscient._

Draco, s'approcha du lit et s'y assis regardant les gardes qui n'avaient pas bougés. Fatigué de ce silence il décida d'engager la parole.

« qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Les gardes restèrent de marbres et Draco soupira. Peut-être étaient-ils sourds et muets.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter. Une personne habillé de la même façon que les gardes mais entièrement de noir avec un serpent Vert brodé sur tout le côté gauche et avec un masque en forme de loup entra suivit d'une servante qui portait une boite.

« Bonjour » Dit la personne en face de lui et Draco fut surpris d'entendre une voix jeune, ce devait être un jeune homme de son âge en face de lui aucun doute possible.

« Bonjour » Répondit simplement Draco ne sachant pas comment se comporter.

« Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. »

La servante s'empressa de déposer une boite sur le lit avant de s'en aller. Draco regarda un instant la boite puis le garçon qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Puis semblant comprendre, Draco rougit.

« il faut que je me change maintenant ? » demanda Draco

« oui, pourquoi il y a un problème ? » demanda la personne au masque de serpent.

Draco regarda les deux gardes derrière eux et le jeune homme sembla comprendre. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes et ceux-ci s'en allèrent.

Draco ouvrit la boite et en sortit un yukata de couleurs argenté avec des fleurs violettes. Il détailla le vêtement, clairement sceptique.

« Il faut que je mette ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

« Tu n'aime pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est très joli, mais eh bien, ce genre de vêtements c'est pour les filles et moi je suis un garçon. »

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir, Enfin, avec le masque qu'il portait on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir.

« Serait-il possible que tu ne sache pas pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda finalement, celui-ci.

« Eh bien, notre famille à eu plus de deux enfants, ce qui est interdit. Le seigneur Voldemort et ma famille ont fait un marché, ma famille est très ancienne et ne pouvait pas être décimé de cette façon. Il a alors été conclut que je serais donné au seigneur, mon frère étant l'héritier et ma sœur n'ayant que quelque mois, en échange de la survie de ma famille. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Et tu n'a aucune idée de pourquoi le seigneur vous a proposé ce marché ? »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes, mais je pense que l'on a eu de la chance qu'il veuille de moi comme servant. »

« As-tu une idée du nombre de servant et servante que le seigneur a en sa possession ? »

« Euh…beaucoup ? »

« Il en a plus de mille. »

« Oh. »

« Et tu pense qu'il va demander à ce qu'un noble qui n'a jamais fait aucune tache ménagère devienne l'un de ses serviteurs ? »

« Non. » Dit piteusement Draco. « Mais alors pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Le seigneur Voldemort est marié à Dame Bellatrix mais il ne la jamais touché parce qu'il préfère les hommes. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco qui ne voulait pas comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

« Et toi tu es exactement son genre : un homme au trait féminin mais un homme tout de même. »

« Alors si je suis ici c'est pour coucher avec le seigneur dès qu'il en ressentira l'envie ? »

« Oui, est à partir de maintenant tu dois porter ce genre de vêtement. »

Draco sentit ses yeux lui piquer, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas croire ce a quoi il serait désormais réduit, ce n'était pas possible.

«Je vais te laisser te changer dans ta chambre, je reviendrais dans une heure pour t'expliquer le fonctionnement du château. »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla.

Bizarrement, les gardes n'entrèrent pas, le laissant seul. Draco s'allongea sur le lit laissant ses larmes couler, c'était un cauchemar.

Vingt minutes, plus tard pourtant il se releva déterminé. Bien que cela le répugne au plus haut point il ferait ce qu'on lui demanderait sans rechigner. Si pour sauver sa famille il devait devenir l'homme de compagnie du seigneur Voldemort, eh bien, soit ! Il deviendrait l'homme de compagnie du seigneur Voldemort.

Résolu, il effleura le vêtement de soie fine japonais et enleva un a un ses vêtement restant en boxer noir.

Draco enfila le yukata laissant glisser la douce tunique sur son corps fin et pâle. Une fois ajustée, il défit sa queue de cheval, laissant ses longs cheveux blond libre. Soupirant il prit les sandales Argentés qui étaient posé dans le carton s'étonnant encore une fois qu'elles ne soient ni trop grande ni trop petite comme sa tunique.

Il se regarda dans le grand miroir posé sur un des murs et grimaça en remarquant qu'il ressemblait à une fille comme ça. Il avait toujours tout fait pour cacher son physique androgyne, n'aimant pas le regard déçu que son père portait sur lui, il eu un rire amer en pensant à la tête que celui-ci aurait fait en le voyant habillé de cette façon.

Le pire c'est que ce genre de vêtement lui allait mieux que le reste. Draco se releva et s'avança vers une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Le soleil donnait un reflet orangé sur le paysage en face de lui. L'après-midi était bien avancé maintenant et il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Draco se retourna pensant voir l'homme au masque de serpent mais ce n'était qu'un simple serviteur habillé d'un costume violet. Un homme à la peau chocolat et aux yeux couleur miel.

« Bonsoir ! je m'appelle Blaise Zabini ! je suis le serviteur de Harry Potter, la personne qui était avec vous plutôt. »

« Bonsoir ! » répondit Draco un peu déconcerté par la joie de vivre dont faisait preuve Blaise.

« Mon maître à un contretemps ! c'est donc moi qui vais vous faire la visite. »

« D'accord » dit Draco étrangement déçu.

« Bien, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Draco sortit a sa suite et vit comme il s'y attendait les gardes de plus tôt qui encadrait sa porte.

« Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas mais pourrais-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plait. »

« Oh oui, d'accord si vous…tu le souhaite euh… »

« Draco, Draco Malfoy. » Dit – il

« D'accord, Draco ! viens je vais te montrer, l'endroit ou on sert les repas. »

Ils passèrent un couloir, durant lequel plusieurs serviteurs se courbèrent devant eux.

« Pourquoi font-ils tous ça ? » demanda Draco curieux.

« Parce-que c'est le respect que l'on doit aux personnes proches du seigneur Voldemort. »

Draco eut un sourire désabusé mais ne dit rien, après tout c'était vrai dès que le seigneur aurait besoin de ses services personnes ne pourra nier a quel point il avaient été proches.

Draco essaya d'occulter les images qui lui venait à l'esprit, du haut de ses dix-neufs ans, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse être sexuel ou même un simple baiser. Il n'avait eu aucune chance ne serait-ce que de penser à ce genre de choses, son père l'assommant de travail pour qu'il puisse au moins être le bras droit idéal pour son frère lorsque celui-ci prendrait la relève.

« Tu as encore le temps de penser à ce genre de chose » avait dit son père quand il été tombé amoureux pour la première fois, de la fille d'un ami de la famille.

« c'est ici ! » dit Blaise le sortant de ses pensées.

La salle dans laquelle il était arrivé était grande, une table qui pouvait accueillir au moins 20 personnes trônait dans la salle décorée de vert et de d'argent. La décoration sombre pourtant ne gâchait en rien la luminosité que les murs blancs du château renvoyaient dans toute la salle.

« c'est ici que les personnes proches du seigneur Voldemort prennent tout les repas. »

« Le seigneur, ne mange pas ici ? »

« Oh, non, ici c'est bien trop petit ! Peut-être que si vous devenez un de ses préféré il vous permettra de manger dans la grande salle. »

« Ah. » Dit Draco qui avait du mal à voir comment une salle à manger pouvaient être plus grande que celle-ci.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer les endroits ou vous pouvez vous balader seuls maintenant. »

Draco, acquiesça notant tout de même le retour du vouvoiement.

Pendant deux heures Blaise lui montra chaque pièces, lui expliquant a quoi elle servait. Draco savait maintenant que tout cet étage était réservé aux hommes de compagnies du seigneur et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller autre part. Il y avait une bibliothèque, une salle de détente, un bain commun, une salle commune et des tonnes de chambres. L'étage, en dessous appartenait aux serviteurs et l'étage au-dessus était réservé au seigneur, c'était ses appartement. Ensuite à l'avant du château il y n'y avait que des salles de réceptions, des cuisines et les appartements des gardes qui se relayaient pour surveiller le château. Les serviteurs étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de parcourir tout le château.

« Et on ne peut pas aller dans le jardin ou près du lac ? » demanda Draco qui sentait qu'il allait vite devenir claustrophobe si on l'empêchait de sortir.

« Eh bien, il faut demander la permission du seigneur Voldemort, de mon maitre ou sortir avec deux gardes, mais ils ne sont pas très commodes, je te préviens. »

« J'avais remarqué » marmonna Draco en s'allongeant sur son lit épuisé.

« Bien, je vais vo…te laisser maintenant. »

« Attend » demanda-t-il soudainement

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qui est exactement ton maitre, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important. »

« C'est le bras droit du seigneur Voldemort, son garde du corps préféré, c'est lui qui est en charge des autres gardes et des affaires du château quand le seigneur est absent. »

« Le seigneur Voldemort est absent ? » demanda Draco ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

« Oui, il reviendra dans deux ou trois mois. C'est ce qu'a dit mon maitre ! »

« Et je le reverrais ? ton maitre ? » précisa-t-il.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, il a beaucoup de travail mais comme il est très gentil avec tout le monde, peut-être qu'il viendra discuter avec vous un jour. »

« J'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi les gardes porte t-il des masques, et les couleurs veulent-elles dire quelque chose ? et les bains sont obligatoirement communs ? »

« Les masques sont une simple fantaisie du seigneur. » Les couleurs violet et noir sont pour les serviteurs, Argent et violet pour les hommes de compagnie comme vous et noir et vert pour les gardes. Le seigneur et sa dame sont eux habillé de verts. En ce qui concerne les bains vous pouvez toujours y aller tard dans la nuit quand il n'y a personne. »

« D'accord merci Blaise » dit Draco en se rallongeant.

« De rien. » Répondit le serviteur avant de s'en aller.

« Quel journée » pensa Draco « au moins j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant d'être entrainé dans la chambre du seigneur. »

_Point de vue de Harry Potter._

« Maitre ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Blaise.

« C'est bon Blaise. Il n'y a personne. » Dis- je en retournant à la contemplation du lac.

Je l'entend s'approcher de moi a pas rapide et comme je m'y attend il vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule, m'entourant de ses bras.

« tu as finis de lui faire visiter le château ? » Je demande plus pour rompre le silence que par intérêt.

« c'est fais » me murmure-t-il. Ses mains me caressant le ventre.

Je me dégage doucement.

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demande-t-il blessé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de ça ce soir. »

« Oh. » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Je vais prendre un bain et me coucher. » Dis-je en l'embrassant brièvement sur la bouche.

« D'accord » dit-il déçu.

Je soupire et rentre au château. Je sais bien, que je devrais lui dire plus clairement que je ne l'aime pas, que je reste avec lui, simplement pour ne pas être seul mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal même si c'est ce que je fais déjà en quelque sorte.

Arrivé dans le château je remets mon masque par habitude.

Le seigneur n'étant pas là je ne suis pas vraiment obligé de le porter a tout bout de champs, mais avec je peux me balader librement, très peu de personnes connaisse mon vraie visage et devoir se justifier tout le temps sur notre identité n'est pas très agréable. Et puis maintenant je suis tellement habitué a porter un masque.

J'entre dans les bains, étonné par la vapeur que j'y trouve. A cette heure il n'y a pratiquement personne d'habitude. Bah, sa me fera de la compagnie pour une fois. Ôtant mon masque et mes habits, j'entre dans l'eau, une serviette autour de la taille.

Peu à peu j'arrive a distinguer une silhouette au bout du bassin. Un jeune homme de mon âge aux longs cheveux blond. Je m'approche et reconnait avec étonnement le nouvel arrivant. Il a de la mousse plein la tête et à les yeux fermés ses mains s'acharnant à rendre ses cheveux plus propres.

Je le détaille du regard. Il est vraiment très beau, sa peau pale a l'air vraiment douce et son corps fin et laiteux est un pure appel au viol. Il est mon contraire, moi j'ai les cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et une peau beaucoup moins pâle que la sienne.

Il ouvre soudain les yeux et rougit en me voyant. Il se dégage de lui une telle candeur, une telle innocence. De la mousse coule sur son visage mais il ne fait rien et me regarde surpris et interrogateur, ses joues toujours aussi rouges a cause de la gêne qu'il doit ressentir.

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et lui enlève délicatement la mousse de son visage.

« tu devrais rincer tes cheveux » dis-je amusé par son air ahuri.

Il rougit encore plus violemment si c'est possible et s'exécute. Une fois fait, il s'appuie sur le rebord du bassin.

« je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre » finit-il par dire.

« Je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelque minutes. »

Un silence s'installa ou il regarde fixement les douches près du bassin.

« La visite du château t'as plut ? finis-je par demander.

« Euh…oui. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le faire comme je te l'avais dit mais j'avais des choses à régler. »

« Ah ? » dit-il l'air un peu dépassé « euh excusez moi ? mais on s'est déjà rencontré ? »

Je le fixai surpris, il m'avait déjà oublié ? Puis je me rappelai qu'il ne m'avait vu qu'avec mon masque.

« Désolé ! j'avais oublié ! c'est moi qui t'es amené tes vêtements. »

Ses yeux noirs s'éclairèrent à ma phrase et il me sourit timidement.

« je ne pensais pas que l'on se reverrait ici, votre serviteur ma dit que cet étage était réservé aux hommes de compagnie. »

« Ah, oui il a raison ! mais je préfère venir ici, et puis d'habitude il n'y a personne à cette heure. »

Il acquiesça et sortit du bain, sa serviette cachant la partie la plus intéressante de son corps. Je me giflai intérieurement pour cette pensée, il appartenait au seigneur et même si celui-ci me privilégiait souvent il était hors de questions que je pense à lui de cette façon.

« En faite moi c'est Harry ! » dis-je avant qu'il ne parte vers les vestiaires .

« Je m'appelle Draco » me répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres, en mettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

_**OoOoO**_

_Point de vue de Blaise Zabini_

Pratiquement un mois que le dernier homme de compagnie du Seigneur Voldemort est arrivé. Et cela fait presque autant de temps que maitre Harry ne veut plus que je le touche. Il ne faut pas être débile pour faire le rapprochement. Maitre Harry est tombé sous le charme de Draco. En même temps Seigneur Voldemort a toujours eu bon goût.

Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que maitre Harry et Draco s'entendait bien et j'ai beau dire a maitre Harry de faire attention, il me dit qu'il ne fait rien de mal.

C'est vrai, il a raison, il ne font que discuter après tout. Mais je continue à dire que c'est dangereux. Maitre Harry a beau être un privilégié, Seigneur Voldemort est quelqu'un d'extrêmement jaloux et possessif.

Je soupire et toque à la porte de la chambre de Draco avant d'entrer. Il lève la tête de son livre et me sourit. Et moi je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire même si je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Après tout il est celui qui a éloigné maitre Harry de moi et même si il est gentil, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

« Le diner va être servit dans une demi-heure » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

« Oh désolé, mais je mange avec Harry, ce soir. » Me dit-il avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus niais.

Je souffle discrètement et hoche la tête avant de m'en aller. Je le hais sa y est c'est définitif ! Allez plus qu'un mois a tenir avant que le seigneur revienne et que maitre Harry me revienne.

Sans faire attention a ce qui se passe autour de moi je me dirige vers une autre chambre quand je percute quelqu'un.

« Blaise ? »

Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans ceux verts de maitre Harry.

« Désolé » dis-je en ne me reculant pas pour autant, appréciant la proximité de nos deux corps.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu reviens de la chambre de Draco ? » me demanda-t-il

Mon visage s'assombrit et j'hochais la tête. Il se décala alors pour continuer son chemin mais je le retint et l'entourais de mes bras. Il soupira et se détacha vivement, avant de reprendre sa marche sans un regard pour moi.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser mais ne le lâchai pas du regard, le voyant entrer a son tour dans la chambre de Draco.

Une bouffée de haine m'envahit, alors que je me retournais. Me répétant inlassablement qu'une fois le Seigneur Voldemort revenu tout redeviendrait à la normale.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser entrer cette fois-ci, un un brun aux yeux verts.

Harry Potter est devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi, malgré le peu de temps qu'on se connait. Il est le seul qui arrive à me sortir de mon ennuie continuel.

J'ai bien essayé de me lier avec les autres hommes de compagnies, mais ils sont complètement amorphe et ressemble plus a des zombies qu'autre choses, ils ne se parlent jamais entre eux et peuvent rester toute une journée assis à regarder la journée passer sans que cela ne les dérange.

En faite à part leur beauté, ils n'ont rien d'autre. J'ai peur que moi aussi je devienne comme ça un jour, à force de rester enfermé.

Quant aux servant et servantes, je ne les voies pratiquement jamais. Ils ne viennent dans cette partie du château que très rarement.

Les gardes eux, sont de vraie statue, et jusque là je n'ai jamais réussi à entendre leur voix.

Tout ça pour dire que sans Harry, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu survivre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde Harry s'avancer puis s'asseoir tranquillement a mes côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je demande

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Pas content de me voir ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui arrive très souvent a mon grand dam en sa présence.

« Si… si ! mais on devait se rejoindre plus tard non ? »

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai finis en avance alors je suis venue te chercher. »

« Ah…d'accord, on va manger où alors ? » je demande en me levant, lui faisant de même.

Il me fit un sourire énigmatique, attisant ma curiosité.

« C'est une surprise c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

Je souris enthousiaste et le suivit sans rien dire de plus.

Après vingt minutes de marche à travers le château on arriva enfin près du lac.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, devant moi se trouvait une table remplit de nourriture que des centaines de bougie éclairait, des pétales de rose rouges recouvrant la table et le sol.

C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Je me retournais vers Harry qui semblait attendre avec appréhension mon avis.

« C'est toi qui a fais tout ça ? »

« Avec de l'aide bien sur, ça ne te plait pas ? »

« Oh si bien sur que sa me plait ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais tout ça ? Je veux dire on dirait un diner romantique » dis-je en rougissant

Harry sourit et me prit la main, m'installant sur une chaise, avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

_Point de vue Omniscient_

Le brun les servit et commença a manger sans rien dire, essayant d'oublier le regard insistant et interrogateur du blond qui mangeait avec ravissement regardant tout autour de lui.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, se souriant quand leur regard se croisaient. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry se leva et emmena Draco un peu plus loin où des couvertures étaient étalé, quelques bougies éclairant l'endroit.

Ils s'y allongèrent rassasié et fixèrent un moment les étoiles et la lune ronde au-dessus d'eux, Harry entourant de ses bras Draco qui commençait a avoir froid.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » demanda finalement Harry en sentant un nouveau frisson de la part de Draco.

« Oui si sa ne te dérange pas »

Harry haussa les épaules et ils firent le chemin inverse, laissant les servants s'occuper du rangement.

Arrivé dans la chambre du blond ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le blond ne prenne la parole réitérant la question que Harry avait délibérément ignoré.

« Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça Harry ? »

« Tu ne t'en doute vraiment pas ? » demanda le brun en s'approchant de Draco.

« Euh…je...je... » bégaya Draco troublé par le regard brulant que posait Harry sur lui.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter._

Je soupirais et m'apprêtait à partir mais il me retint et posa ses lèvres sur moi.

Le contact ne dura qu'un court instant et il se recula le rouge aux joues, se mordillant les lèvres. Je le regardais un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

C'est vrai que ce que je voulais depuis un moment pouvait enfin se réaliser mais je savais que sa allait être dangereux, même très dangereux si on continuait dans ce sens.

Je m'approchais pourtant de lui et lui caressai la joue. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

Je faisais une erreur, je le savais et pourtant je continuais à avancer.

Tout ça ne mènerais a rien.

Ou plutôt si sa ne nous mènerais qu'a la mort…Si le seigneur l'apprenait.

Et il allait l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'en étais certain.

Mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelque centimètre des siennes.

J'hésitais.

Tout ça se finirait mal très mal.

Pourtant en croisant ses yeux sombres, je mis mes doutes et mes craintes à la porte et me laissait aller, posant enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes en un doux et tendre baiser, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste. Je sentis ses bras m'entourer me rapprochant encore de lui.

Et tout ce qui n'était pas Draco disparut, le temps d'un baiser.

Je finis par m'écarter sentant mon désir pour lui grandir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, rougissant.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher » dis –je en me retournant pour partir, la réalité me ramenant sur terre de pleins fouet.

« Mais… »

« Draco… »le coupais-je « tu appartiens au seigneur Voldemort et ce qu'on vient de faire n'aurait jamais du se passer, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à me retenir et de t'avoir donné de faux espoir. »

« C'est moi qui t'es embrassé en premier ! ne fais pas comme si... »

« S'il te plait… » Le coupais-je une nouvelle fois. « On ne peut pas d'accord ? » dis-je en ne me retournant toujours pas. Ayant peur de craquer si je voyais ses yeux.

Un silence se fit et je posais douloureusement ma main sur la poignée quand une phrase qu'il dit me figea.

« Je t'aime Harry ! »

**OoOoO**

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy._

Harry soupire une fois de plus et agacé je me décolle de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? »

Il me fixe un moment semblant hésiter puis semble finalement se résigner en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

« Le seigneur Voldemort arrive demain. » Me dit-il en regardant un point derrière moi.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je sens mon corps se tendre, mon cœur s'affoler et mes yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Harry me regarde inquiet et tente de me reprendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse et m'éloigne me mettant péniblement debout. Je m'approche du lac et fixe un point au loin ne pouvant m'empêcher de trembler, j'entoure mon corps de mes bras mais rien y fait.

Harry m'appelle doucement mais je ne réponds pas fixant un point imaginaire. Soudain je sens des bras chaud m'entourer et mes jambes me lâchent, il essaye de me retenir mais nous tombons par terre. Je me laisse faire, essayant de me calmer et refouler la soudaine tristesse qui m'a envahit. Harry me tenant fortement contre lui, j'essaye d'articuler une phrase ou même un mot.

« je…je…tu es sur ? »

« le messager est arrivé ce matin, il a eu un petit contretemps c'est pour cela qu'on ne le sait que maintenant. »

Je reste un moment silencieux puis enfouit ma tête dans son cou respirant son odeur si agréable.

« s'il te plait je murmure » doucement sachant pourtant très bien ce qu'il va me répondre.

« On en a déjà parler Draco » me chuchote-t-il.

« Mais sa ne fait qu'une semaine ! qu'une toute petite semaine ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu et tu as accepté ! »

« Mais on fera attention ! je t'en pris ! s'il te plait ! je t'aime ! » je lui chuchote.

Il soupire et sentant la colère affluer je le repousse brutalement et me lève devant son regard ahuri.

« c'est bon j'ai compris ! » dis-je en me dirigeant vers le château des larmes de tristesse et de frustration commençant à couler sur mon visage.

Je l'entends se lever et m'appeler mais je l'ignore et il court puis m'attrape le bras me forçant à me retourner. Il semble un instant surpris de voir mes larmes et je les essuie rageusement.

« Ecoute, Draco, c'est dangereux ! je te l'aie déjà dit ! des centaines de fois ! »

« Et alors ! si on se cache comme maintenant… »

« Non, il y a beaucoup trop de risque, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« De toute façon je le savais que tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi » je le coupe.

Il écarquille les yeux mais je ne le laisse pas répliquer.

« après tout contrairement a moi tu ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime ! » mais c'est bon tu vois j'ai compris nous deux c'est fini ! merci quand même d'avoir accepté d'user de ton temps pour moi ! »

« Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi » s'emporte-t-il « tu crois vraiment que je jouais avec toi ? Ok, sa ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est vraiment ensemble mais c'est pour nous protéger que je préfère tout arrêter là ! bon sang ! tu lui appartiens Draco ! et on ne peut rien faire contre ça ! ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Comment-est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier » dis-je faiblement « tout ici me le rappelle ! »

Il y a un silence puis voyant qu'il ne réagit pas plus que ça je me dirige de nouveau vers ma chambre.

Il finit par me suivre mais je sais très bien que c'est seulement parce-que je ne dois pas rester seul en dehors de la partie réservé aux hommes de compagnie.

Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et voit Harry parler avec Blaise, je sens mes yeux me piquer mais me retient de pleurer une nouvelle fois et lance un regard noir aux gardes devant ma chambre, avant de rentrer et claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je saute sur mon lit et me cache sous les couvertures pour pouvoir déprimer et étouffer ma colère tranquillement. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Il y a une semaine quand j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Harry et qu'il a accepté de sortir avec moi sous condition qu'au retour du seigneur Voldemort on arrête tout, j'ai vraiment cru que d'ici la je réussirais à le faire changer d'avis en cours de route.

Faut croire que sa peur du seigneur Voldemort et beaucoup plus forte que son amour pour moi. Amour…est-ce que je peux vraiment parler d'amour entre nous ? Moi c'est sûr et certains je l'aime, je le sais et je le lui aie même dit mais lui si ce n'est me pendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser une ou deux fois sur les lèvres ou sur les joues, rien ne me dit qu'il soit lui aussi amoureux de moi.

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans mon oreiller pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvre et je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus la couette espérant voir Harry.

Malheureusement ce n'est que Blaise.

« Le diner sera servit dans une heure. » Me dit-il dans un profond ennuie.

Je ne réponds pas et il s'en va. Je suis persuadé qu'il sait…non savait pour moi et Harry et que c'est pour ça que nos relations se sont dégrader depuis mon arriver. Même si depuis quelque temps je me demande s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre lui et Harry avant. Je ne sais pas, une impression que je ressens en les voyants tout les deux comme ça.

Je reste un bon moment couché sur le ventre guettant le moindre bruit à l'extérieur de ma chambre puis finit par me lever en soupirant. Je me dirige vers le miroir m'arrange un peu puis sort de ma chambre. Les gardes me suivent du regard mais je n'y fait pas attention et rentre dans la salle à manger.

Presque tout le monde est arrivé mais le silence règne. Je m'assois à ma place et soupire, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu manger ici et je ne regrette pas. Les repas avec Harry étaient beaucoup plus agréables. Sans lui je me sens désespérément seul, j'aimerai qu'il change d'avis. Je sais bien que c'est dangereux autant pour lui que pour moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis tombé aussi rapidement amoureux de lui ! Une semaine à ses côtés en tant qu'amoureux c'est vraiment trop court ! Et puis le seigneur arrive demain et je ne suis pas du tout près à le voir…je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !

Harry pourquoi faut-il que tu m'aie abandonné maintenant ?

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Devant la porte de Draco j'hésite à entrer, je suis sur qu'il m'en veut énormément. Dans un sens je comprends qu'il puisse réagir comme ça, il n'a jamais vu le seigneur Voldemort en action et entre entendre et voir ses horreurs il y a une très grosse différence. Je crois qu'il n'évalue vraiment pas le danger. Il ne peut pas se rendre compte a quel point le seigneur peut être terrifiant et cruel, surtout envers ce qui lui appartient.

Finalement je me décide et entre dans la chambre, il doit être plus de minuit et il fait extrêmement sombre dans la chambre, les nuages cachant la lune. Je me dirige lentement et prudemment vers le lit de Draco et m'y assoit. J'allume la bougie avec les allumettes posé sur la table de chevet et sourit en le voyant froncer les sourcils et essayer d'échapper à la lumière. Je le contemple un long moment, le trouvant adorable.

Je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi je suis venu, si ce n'est que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je passe un doigt sur sa joue en soupirant, il est tellement beau…il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sera l'un des favoris du seigneur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le seigneur lui voler son innocence.

Draco a beau me dire qu'il se sait appartenir au seigneur je crois qu'il a oublié ce que lui appartenir veut réellement dire et quand il fera face au seigneur il n'y a aucun doute au fait qu'il sera briser autant moralement que physiquement.

Et moi qui ne peux même pas lui donner sa première fois de peur que le seigneur découvre qu'il n'est plus pur. Je serre les poings de rage mais me calme rapidement en entendant Draco prononcer doucement mon nom une larme coulant sur sa joue. En le voyant ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres savourant leur douceur mais alors que je me recule je sens sa main me retenir et voit ses yeux papillonner.

« Harry ? »

Je soupire, j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que je vais faire. Il m'a vraiment taper dans l'œil pour que je prenne autant de risque.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? » me demande-t-il encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Je ne réponds pas et l'embrasse longuement sans pour autant y mettre la langue, limite que je me suis imposé dès le départ, après tout être aussi proche de lui est déjà un privilège. Il me répond avec entrain entourant mon cou de ses bras. Je souris et me penche vers son oreille.

« je t'aime…aussi Draco et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Le sourire qu'il m'offre et éblouissant et me réchauffe le cœur.

« je te pardonne si tu dors avec moi et que tu m'embrasse encore » dit-il les yeux brillant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Je le regarde amusé et m'allonge près de lui, le prenant dans mes bras.

Le seigneur sera peut-être le seul à avoir l'exclusivité de son corps mais je sais que je serais le seul dans son cœur.

« Je t'aime Harry » me chuchote-t-il blottit contre mon torse, se rendormant peu à peu.

En cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureux.

Je sais très bien que ce que je fais risque très certainement de nous mener vers notre perte mais qui sait peut-être que notre histoire d'amour se révélera finalement être un conte de fée.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>Il reste un épilogue, mais je préviens de suite, si vous voulez vous contentez d'un Happy-end ne lisez pas la suite.<em>

_Bakasims_


	2. Epilogue

_**Epilogue.**_

Un conte de fée…hein ? Et bien moi je peut vous dire que c'est tout le contraire. Vous savez dans ma vie de garde c'est la première fois que j'assiste a une tel tragédie. J'aurais pt'être pu les aidez me direz vous ! Mais je ne suis qu'un simple garde et mon boulot c'est de faire ce qu'on me dit de faire! Et même si dans le fond je les aimaient bien, je tiens à ma vie moi ! Et finir comme ce vieux Jack - excellent collègue en passant – très peu pour moi !

Fin bon, Même si c'est triste au moins présentement j'ai toujours mon boulot et oui même après huit ans je suis toujours la, devant la porte du petit plus aussi p'tit que ça - après tout il a quand même 26 ans maintenant - Draco.

Vous savez moi-même si je ne parle pratiquement jamais je suis un bon garde et je vois et entend tout ! Enfin bon vous voulez pt' être enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé après que mon ancien supérieur, là, vous savez ? Harry Potter soit entré dans la chambre de Draco ? Ouais surement que vous voulez savoir ! Comme ça vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi la noble lignée des Malfoy s'est éteinte aujourd'hui et qu'on va me déplacer devant la chambre du nouveau favori du seigneur. Aller, je ne vous fais pas plus languir que ça et je vous dis tout.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre dès les premières lueurs de l'aube pour ne pas se faire remarquer et il avait bien raison parce-que à peine quelque heures plus tard le seigneur rentrait au château et le changement entre son absence et sa présence était flagrante. En à peine une journée, deux servantes avait rendu l'âme et trois hommes de compagnie avaient besoin de soin.

Faut croire que le seigneur était passablement énervé. Les négociations n'avait pas du très bien se passer. Fin bon, Draco qui n'était pas sortit de sa chambre de la journée s'était vu appeler le soir même dans la chambre du seigneur. Seulement pour le pauvre Draco, le seigneur n'était pas quelqu'un de repoussant bien au contraire, il était extrêmement bien conserver pour un homme proche de la cinquantaine. Et fort de sa beauté il lui arrivait souvent, lassé de ses hommes de compagnie de faire appel à d'autre personnes pour passer ses nuits et ce soir il se trouvait que c'était de Harry dont il s'agissait.

Pour Draco le fait de voir la personne qu'il aimait nu ans le lit du seigneur était sans nul doute un grand choc pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry se rhabilla sans croiser le regard du blond qui faisait de même et si le seigneur le remarqua il n'en fit pas cas. Ce soir là le seigneur déjà détendu grâce au corps de Harry ne fit rien de plus que de parcourir superficiellement de ses yeux et de ses mains le corps de Draco qui serait sans nul doute son favori. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, le seigneur le renvoya dans sa chambre, après près d'une heure.

Tremblant et choqué, Draco réalisa enfin ce que voulait vraiment dire « être l'homme de compagnie » du seigneur. Harry conscient de ce que Draco devait ressentir fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire et alla dans la chambre de son petit ami pour le calmer et le consoler en pleine nuit. Le risque était grand il le savait mais il était passé outre.

Blaise avait longtemps pensé qu'a l'arrivé du seigneur tout redeviendrait comme avant entre lui et Harry mais quand il le vit se diriger vers la chambre de Draco, il vit rouge et fou de jalousie il alla voir le seigneur pour tout lui révéler. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et si Blaise ne se fit pas tuer pour avoir réveillé le seigneur c'était simplement par oubli.

Quelque minutes plus tard le seigneur et trois gardes le suivaient et entraient dans la chambre, surprenant le couple. Sans que ceux-ci ne puissent réaliser quoique ce soit Harry se fit emmener et enfermer et Draco fut a deux doigt de se faire violer, sauver in extremis par un des gardes qui gardait sa porte -le dénommé Jack- et qui avait essayé de calmer le seigneur, il va sans dire que ce suicidaire mourût dans la minute une épée planté en pleine tête.

Draco fut néanmoins battu jusqu'à l'inconscience et Blaise fut appeler pour le soigner avec d'autre serviteurs. En voyant le carnage il culpabilisa énormément. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant comprirent a quel point en plus d'être violent le seigneur détestaient que l'on touche a ses affaire.

Le lendemain, Draco toujours dans l'inconscience, le seigneur Voldemort rendit visite à Harry. La confrontation se fit entre cris de douleurs et hurlement de colère. Comprenant plus ou moins ce que Harry lui avoua de force, il ordonna a celui qui avait trahit sa confiance de le rejoindre une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre lorsqu'il serait remis. Encore une fois ce fut Blaise qui fut appelé pour appliquer les premiers soins. La chape de plomb qu'il avait dans le ventre semblant s'alourdir.

Trois semaines plus tard, rétablit, Harry se rendit dans la chambre du seigneur suivit bientôt par Draco. S'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient. Le seigneur les regarda avec colère mais se contint, il était de bonne humeur pour une fois et d'après son conseiller s'il voulait avoir le mignon Draco pour lui seul il fallait qu'il se conduise autrement. Ainsi il leur ordonna de s'unir devant lui, ce qu'ils firent oubliant presque que le seigneur les regardait avec avidité étant dans leur bulle.

Le seigneur en les voyant aussi amoureux sentit sa colère revenir mais se retint une fois de plus, il pouvait bien pour une fois ne pas se comporter aussi violemment que d'habitude, sa femme lui avait dit que s'était mauvais pour lui. Fin bon, il ne l'aimait pas mais il pouvait bien pour une fois l'écouter après tout c'était elle qui allait mettre au monde sa progéniture.

Quand Draco se réveilla s'était évidemment seul, et prenant son courage à deux mains il demanda au seigneur qui travaillait dans son coin ou était Harry. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas a savoir, qu'il lui avait permis de prendre son pied et que donc il devrait l'en remercier et oublier l'autre maintenant pour se concentrer sur lui.

Quand Draco retourna dans sa chambre il vit sur son lit une lettre provenant de Blaise qui s'excusait et lui expliquait que Harry avait été exilé.

_**OoOoO**_

Deux ans plus tard, il y eut un coup d'état, orchestré par un petit groupe de mercenaire. Draco comme souvent maintenant, était dans la chambre du seigneur Voldemort, nu, allongé sous le seigneur recevant ses attentions avec résignation. L'alerte sonné, le seigneur se leva, s'habilla et sortit sans adresser un regard a Draco, qui soupira de soulagement.

Le blond se rhabillait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise et bien qu'il ne lui est jamais pardonné, quand celui-ci lui demanda de ne pas rester là et de rejoindre les autres par la porte arrière du château sur les ordres du seigneur, il le suivit sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il se retourna et vit Harry.

Après deux ans de séparation forcée, leur amour était toujours aussi fort et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, Harry lui expliquant rapidement qu'il était revenu le chercher.

Blaise avec un sourire triste ne pu alors que s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Et si la rancœur était toujours là, Harry le remercia et Draco et lui s'enfuirent vers la forêt où ils retrouvèrent un groupe de mercenaire les attendant.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils réussirent à s'échapper et qu'ils vécurent enfin leur conte de fée, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas ce qui arriva puisqu'alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, le seigneur Voldemort apparut, haineux, demandant à Draco de revenir.

Bien entendu, celui-ci se recula, et de rage le seigneur courût, son épée à la main vers Harry, bien décidé à l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Un combat inégal s'engagea alors, les mercenaires se défendant comme ils le pouvaient contre des soldats surentrainer.

Harry ne tînt malheureusement pas longtemps, la différence ente lui et le seigneur étant trop élevé.

Mais contre toute attente Blaise arriva et essayant de retenir le seigneur le plus longtemps possible il leur hurla de fuir. Il se fit embrocher à peines quelque minute plus tard. Mais ce fut des minutes précieuses pour plusieurs d'entre eux qui profitant de l'effet de surprise réussirent à fuir.

Malheureusement –encore une fois- Harry blessé, gravement, avait du mal à les suivre, et Draco et lui durent s'arrêter et se cacher dans une grotte, Draco horrifier et complètement paniquer par le sang qui coulait abondamment des blessures de Harry. Des gardes ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Draco ne sachant pas se battre se fit attraper et emmener avec Harry en prison.

Harry n'ayant pas de soin s'affaiblît de jours en jours et Draco se fit torturer et violer de nombreuses fois par le seigneur qui ne voyaient pas sa colère diminuer, se promettant de ne plus refouler sa vraie nature à l'avenir et de faire comme bon lui semblait au lieu d'écouter sa maudite femme qui n'arrivait même pas a tomber enceinte.

Harry finit par mourir quelques jours plus tard, pendu - il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour mourir au vu de ses blessures graves mais le seigneur aimait les mise en scène dramatique- devant un Draco se débattant et hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Ramener dans sa chambre de force, il pleura longtemps, complètement détruit. Le seigneur Voldemort vînt le voir le soir même lui rappelant qu'il lui appartenait et le menaçant de réitérer avec tous ceux qui l'approcheront. Lui promettant tout de même que tant qu'il resterait sa chose comme promis rien n'arriverait de semblable. Il l'embrassa alors de force, meurtrissant ses lèvres, comme pour sceller leur promesse et le laissa inerte sur son lit, avant de l'enfermer à clé dans la chambre. Clé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en n'oubliant pas de lui rappeler que s'il tentait de mettre fin a ses jours, toute sa famille en subirait les conséquences.

_**OoOoO**_

Triste histoire n'est-ce pas ? Je vous l'avais dit non ? Fin bon, après ça le pauvre Draco ne fut jamais plus le même.

Je trouve quand même qu'il a eu du courage de tenir autant de temps après tout ça. Fin bon, je suppose que finalement l'enfermement aura eu raison de lui. Ouais surement, je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison il aurait mit fin a sa vie en sautant du balcon après huit ans d'enfermement et d'esclavage sexuel.

M'enfin il n'est pas très futé quand même le p'tit Draco parce-que le seigneur l'avait prévenu et que maintenant toute sa famille la rejoint au paradis ou en enfer qui sait ?

Les pauvres tout de même, parait qu'il avaient réussi a se reconstruire et que dans encore quelque années ils aurait pu racheter leur fils.

Fin bon moi je l'ai toujours dit les histoires d'amour se finissent toujours mal !

Et puis, ils auraient du savoir, Draco et Harry que le seigneur était fou et extrêmement possessif.

Fin bon au moins sa m'a égayer les années !

Ah les jeunes !

Eux et leur amour du danger.

Fin bon.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>Je l'aime bien ce garde ^^ ! <em>

_Fin bon._

_Bakasims_


End file.
